


Rainbow Rain

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: When the weather turns bad on a day out, the family doesn't mind at all





	Rainbow Rain

"You sure 'bout this, Doctor?" Rose asked doubtfully, stepping fully out of the TARDIS, looking upwards to the sky. "It's just that I don't see any rainclouds." 

The Doctor followed her outside into the sunshine, carrying their three-year-old in his arms. Xaria was decked out in a sunny yellow raincoat and was wearing red rain boots on her feet. 

"Here, love. Hold Mummy's hand while I lock up," he ordered his daughter, setting her down. Immediately, Xaria grasped her mother's hand. 

"Mummy. I'm hot." Xaria complained, frowning. 

"Yeah. I'm sure you are," she agreed, stripping off the coat and boots and placing them in the bigger-in-the-inside bag she had slung over her shoulder. 

"Feel better? I'm sure Daddy has got the weather wrong," she teased, hearing an "Oi!" from behind as the Doctor caught up with his family. 

"I'm not wrong…. the rain is just delayed," he countered, taking Xaria's other hand, and setting off down the main road of the planet they had landed on. 

They spent the day experiencing the local culture, visiting a theme park. Rose remained doubtful of the forecast, the constant sunshine not affecting the rides they wanted to try. However, as they were enjoying lunch, the clouds started to darken, casting a shadow over their table. 

"Ah," the Doctor stated, peering up, grinning. "Not long now. Told you Rose Tyler," he said, pointing a finger at her. He then regarded his daughter. "Didn't I Xaria Tyler. I told Mummy I was wrong." Xaria just grinned back at her Dad, her mouth covered with bits of chocolate ice-cream. 

"It's not rainin' yet, love," Rose pointed out, wiping her daughter's messy face. 

An hour later, the sky had blackened, threatening rain. The Doctor just smirked at Rose's surprised face as they stepped off the ferris wheel. 

"Best to get Xaria's coat and boots on," he mused lightly. Rose helped their daughter back into the protective wear as the Doctor pulled out their own raincoats.

They just got them on when the first sprinkles of rain dropped down from the sky. 

"Daddy, rainbows!" Xaria shrieked, delighted. 

"Oh. Look at that," he drawled. "The rain here is pigmented with colours, something in the atmosphere.." He was interrupted by both his wife and daughter giving him the same look of bemusement. He tugged his ear awkwardly. 

"Yeah. It's rainbows," he agreed. He peered down to his daughter. 

"Wanna go dancing in the rain?" he asked, holding out his hand. 

"Yeah! Pretty!" 

As the Doctor and Rose took turns twirling their daughter around in the sparkly, coloured rain, Rose was glad the weather had changed. 

Because little moments like these were precious.


End file.
